Young Justice: Legacy
Young Justice: Legacy has yet to be released, therefore all details are subject to change. Do not add any of this information to character pages yet. ---- Young Justice: Legacy is an upcoming multiplayer action RPG video game based on the Young Justice TV Series. It is scheduled to be released in February 2013 for the PS3, the Xbox 360, the Nintendo Wii and DS, and PC.(2012-04-30). Young Justice:Legacy. Facebook. Retrieved 2012-05-01. It is being developed by Little Orbit and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment.Harvey, James (2012-05-01).New Playable Characters Revealed For Upcoming "Young Justice: Legacy" Video Game. World's Finest Online. Retrieved 2012-05-01. The console versions of the game will support up to three players, connected either locally or online. (2012-06-15). AJ E3 2012 "Young Justice: Legacy" Interview. The Angry Joe Show. Retrieved 2012-06-17. Logline Tagline: One Will Rise. One Will Fall. One Will Die. Synopsis The plot of Young Justice: Legacy takes place approximately a year before the beginning of Young Justice: Invasion. During this period, Batman continues serving as the Team's mission provider and Nightwing has yet to be promoted to Team leader. Aqualad is part of The Team at this point and has yet to join Black Manta . The Team also discovers parts of Red Arrow's diary, depicting his adventures during the five-year time skip. The game will serve as the "bridge between seasons" as its story will account for many of the changes in personality and abilities that several members underwent between the first and second seasons of the show.(2012-06-08). 'Young Justice: Legacy' E3 2012 Hands-On Demo. YouTube. Retrieved 2012-06-14.(2012-06-10). Young Justice: Legacy - New Game Bridges Seasons - Interview :: Nerdy Show at E3. YouTube. Retrieved 2012-06-14. Throughout this time period, The Team confronts twelve supervillains including an "unknown" villain who has not appeared on the animated series and is unique to the game. In one mission, The Team sends a squad to a complex temple-like area in Santa Prisca where they face Spider Robots created by Lex Luthor and League of Shadows assassins. They also battle Bane who appears to be guarding an ancient door. Several members of the Justice League, namely Superman, Batman, Aquaman, and Green Lantern, also fight alongside The Team during certain missions. Gameplay Young Justice: Legacy is an action role-playing game with puzzle elements. Players select three characters from a larger roster consisting of members of The Team. With these three characters, the players traverse various field areas, defeating enemies as they attempt to complete their mission. Each player has the option to switch their control between the three active characters while on the field. Only a limited roster of characters is available at the beginning of the game, but more characters can be unlocked as the game progresses. Each character has a unique set of special abilities to use on the battlefield as well as certain strengths and weaknesses that define each character's role during battle. Characters and their abilities level up as they progress through missions. Every character also has at least three costumes, some from beyond the context of Earth-16, that changes both the character's appearance as well as how they play. For example, Nightwing will have a costume based on his classic comic appearance and Artemis will have a costume based on the Huntress. The game will feature several unlockable modes of gameplay including a challenge mode where players will be presented with certain tasks to accomplish, such as defeating a certain amount of enemies without taking damage. Title Cast and characters Continuity Trivia Goofs Questions References External links * Official website Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:A to Z Category:Real world